


Could It Be The Fall?

by EdenPrince



Series: Green Queens Ficlets [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s3e05 Attack the Rack, F/F, Falling In Love, Green Queens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: Standing at the console of the Armada and staring into Delle Seyah Kendry's eyes made Aneela's heart flutter in a way she'd never felt before. Who knew that blowing up enemies could have such an effect on them both?
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Green Queens Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047184
Kudos: 6





	Could It Be The Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote on my way to work. Work inspired by and title taken from Nothing Much Has Changed - Daniela Andrade.

Standing at the console of the Armada and staring into Delle Seyah Kendry's eyes made Aneela's heart flutter in a way she'd never felt before. Who knew that blowing up enemies could have such an effect on them both?

Those gods damned lips quirked up into a cocky smile. Kendry had a certain way with words. She knew exactly how to weasel her way out of uselessness with soft words, tempting promises, and a look that lured Aneela in.

Was there something in her own eyes that gave Kendry her permission to lean in, eyes half lidded and pink lips barely pressed together?

Aneela jerked back, suddenly very aware of just how intimate things were getting. Of all her years of life, she had never allowed anyone so close. Not since her Papa. 

_What changed?_

Perhaps… Perhaps Aneela could let down her walls just this once. After all, those eyes were awfully pretty, and those lips were just begging to be kissed. Kendry deserved to have her work recognised, so she leaned back in ever so slowly. And when they finally kissed, things felt good, felt right.

If she eventually got burned by this? Well, that was a lesson learned.


End file.
